


Christmas

by AandA_Shizzle



Category: Free!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Snow, literally so much fluff, lots of fluff, rin is really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AandA_Shizzle/pseuds/AandA_Shizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's christmas, and Rin decides it's time to tell a certain Nitori about his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This was written ages ago, but I still love it so here you go!

"Come on everyone- get out of the coach" Rin shouted at the group. It was one week until Christmas and the swim team were on a shopping trip for last-minute presents. Being the new captain of the swim team, Rin was the one in charge of these idiots.

He sighed and took off the beanie he was wearing whilst running his free hand through his red hair.  _At least I have Ai here to keep me sane._ Rin thought, when speak of the devil, a certain grey-haired boy popped up at his side;

"Are you okay Rin-Senpai?"

"Yeah, just thinking" Rin looked down at the younger boy and smiled, "come on Ai; let's go before the others start a riot or something"

...

They had been shopping for about an hour by now, and Rin still had not brought a single gift (He had already been shopping with Gou for their family). Whereas, Nitori had several bags all full of presents for his family.

The two boys had split apart from the rest of the swim-team and were now drinking coffee as they walked through the busy town filled with busy Christmas shoppers.

Nitori stopped walking and looked at Rin, who had also stopped after seeing the younger boy stall.

"Uh Rin-senpai, is it okay if I just go into this shop for a minute? I promise I won't be long"

Rin looked at the shop Nitori was pointing to;  _Photo-Printing_ the sign on the building said.

"Yeah, yeah that's fine" Rin replied back "In fact; I wanted to go into a store myself so we can meet back here afterwards if you want."

"Yes! Okay, I'll see you in a while Rin-senpai!" Nitori called back as he ran towards the shop.

Once he was alone, Rin started walking again. He needed to find a Christmas present for Ai, something important. It was several months ago when Rin realised he had feelings for the boy and he had decided it was now time to confess to him, what better time to do it than Christmas?

The only problem was Rin had no idea what to buy for Nitori. He had spent most of their time walking around town observing the younger boy, hoping to see him gaze longingly for an extra few seconds at something in a shop window. No such luck though, sadly. Rin was going to have to do this the hard way.

...

Rin had spent the last 10 minutes walking around several shops, inspecting everything that stood out to him. But in the end, he was still empty-handed. No matter what he looked at it wasn't right. The gift was for Ai, which meant that it had to be something special and hold a lot of meaning for the perfect boy.

So, this ended up with Rin standing in the middle of a busy jewellery store, with shoppers shouting and walking around.  _Why am I even here?_ Rin thought  _I don't even know what jewellery Ai likes, that's if, he likes jewellery at all_.

Rin groaned and went to leave the shop to continue the search when something caught his eye, right in the corner. The red-haired boy made his way through the crowd of people to get to it, stopping when he arrived at the stand it was perched on.

It was a necklace, a simple black cord which led down to the charm at the bottom. Rin leaned in closer to examine it, a shark, with a grey body and a ruby eye. The necklace, it was so simple, so calm, so...

_Perfect._

Rin called over one of the shop assistants and asked her for the price. It turned out to cost a little bit more that he was hoping but for Nitori, Rin would spend that and more.

The necklace was gift-wrapped in a black velvet box and then placed in a bag, which Rin took. He said thank you to the assistant whilst giving her the money and ran out the shop, back towards the Photo-Printing place, where Ai was sure to be waiting.

Sure enough, Nitori was standing by the store window when Rin got back;  _I hope he wasn't waiting long_ he thought guiltily.

"Rin-senpai!" The boy called when he noticed Rin heading towards him, with a cheery smile on his face.

"Hey, you weren't waiting long were you?"

"No, it was fine. So ...what did you buy?"

Rin noticed the way Ai was looking at the bag and bit his lip slightly, "Uh, well, it's just something for Gou. Come on Ai, we've gotta get going now"

The older boy hurried off, to stop Momo and some other 2nd years from jumping in the frozen fountain and most likely injuring themselves. Leaving Nitori to sigh and follow his lead. Rin didn't notice the slight look of sadness that flashed over the other boys face.

After lecturing the 2nd years and rounding up the rest of the swim-team, finally they arrived at the coach where they started. Rin and Nitori were the last ones to get on the coach,  _it's now or never_  a voice rang in the older boys head.

"Hey uh, Ai, whatareyoudoingchristmasday?" Rin rushed out, mentally cursing his nerves.

Nitori turned around to face him from the coach steps; "Huh? Sorry Rin-senpai, I didn't quite catch that"

"I said what are you doing Christmas Day?" Rin replied as smooth as he could possibly manage.

"Uh, not much, I'm just having dinner with my family, why do you ask?

"Well" Scratching at the back of his neck, Rin continued "I was wondering if you wanted to meet up in the evening or something?"

Ai's face lit up with such a smile it caused a lurch in Rin's chest; "Yes! I would love to senpai! I can text you later on with a time I'm available"

The red-haired boy smiled a genuine smile, pointy teeth and all;

"Great"

*** _Christmas Day_ ***

 _I should not be this nervous; it's just Ai for god's sake_  Rin thought as he looked in the mirror for the tenth time in the span of 15 minutes. He was wearing a new dark red shirt (A present off Gou) with black jeans, along with his jacket, scarf, and beanie. In the pocket of the jacket laid the small, black velvet box. Pulling out his phone, he checked the time;

5.42pm

He was meeting Ai at 6pm, meaning it was time to leave the house. After calling a goodbye to his family playing a game of charades in the front room Rin left the house and into the quiet, frozen streets.

The ice everywhere made the journey a little more difficult than Rin wanted but regardless, he made it to the fountain where they were meeting in one piece.

Nitori was already there, shuffling awkwardly with his hands stuffed in the pockets of his coat and a small messenger bag across his body.

"Hey, Ai" Rin called out to the grey-haired boy, bringing him out of a train of thought.

"Rin-senpai! Merry Christmas!" He smiled, which called Rin's chest to lurch once again;

 _Jesus, this kids going to be the death of me_ Rin thought as he laughed; "Merry Christmas, I was thinking we could go on a walk, unless you had something else in mind?"

"No, that sounds perfect"

The 2 boys started to walk together through the nearby park in silence. Rin kept on glancing at Ai who stood close on his side, but could never break the silence. With every step it seemed, the box in his pocket got heavier and heavier. The red-haired boy took a deep breath, ready to say something when Ai cut him off suddenly;

"I got you a Christmas present" He said suddenly and stopped walking; standing under a streetlamp Rin could see the deep blush in Ai's cheeks.

"Y-you did?" Rin asked, shocked. He was not expecting this at all.

"Yeah, it isn't much, just something that I thought you would like, of course if you don't like it you can give it me back I don't mind-"

"Ai, you're rambling"

"Sorry…" Rin watched as Nitori pulled out a thin, rectangular package from his bag with a smile on his face and passed it to Rin who then inspected the packaging.

It was wrapped in a simple shiny, silver wrapping paper with a small note on top that read;

_To Rin-Senpai,_

_Merry Christmas!_

_-Ai x_

Trying to cover his smile, but failing, Rin ripped open the paper to reveal what was inside while Nitori stood in front, biting his lip. The older boy saw what was inside and his jaw fell open, literally.

It was a photo frame, grey with red flowers hand-painted in the corners. But that wasn't what caught Rin's eyes, it was the photo inside. A photo taken during the summer holidays, of Rin and Ai whilst they had met up for the day. He recognized the photo instantly, since that was the day when he realized he had feelings for Nitori;

.

_"_ _Ai, do we seriously have to have a photo together?" Rin asked whilst following the excited younger boy around, who was currently trying to find someone to take a photo of the two of them with his camera._

_"_ _Of course Rin-senpai! It's important to have lots of memories for the future. Oh, excuse me; will you take a photo of us please?" Ai asked a young woman sitting on a park bench who smiled and took the camera off him._

_"_ _Come on, smile!" He giggled and pulled Rin closer to get in the camera shot._

_The tall boy couldn't help but look down and gaze at the boy next to him. The silver hair shining where the sunlight landed on it, the beauty mark just under his eye that was unusually cute. His smile that seemed to light up everything around it, and caused Rin to smile along with it. A strange feeling settled in his chest and caused his heart to beat abnormally;_

_Oh gosh, did he like Ai? He thought to himself. His brain played back moments from their times together, how Nitori was always there next to Rin like a shadow. All the conversations they had together in their dorm late at night._

_"_ _Okay, all done" The young woman said and handed Nitori the camera back, bringing Rin out of his reverie. Keeping his eyes fixed on the young boy, Rin saw his face break out in a grin as he looked at the camera screen._

_Yes, Rin thought, I am completely falling for Ai._

_._

He looked at the photo, the way Ai was smiling at the camera and the way Rin was looking at him, with a soft smile resting on his lips.

"Ai, it's…perfect, thank you so much" Rin choked out, willing himself not to cry like a baby "In fact, I have something for you as well."

"You do?" Ai asked, Rin just nodding a reply and pulled out the box from his pocket then handing it to the other boy.

Nitori opened the box slowly; gasping when he saw what was inside and tears welling up in his eyes;

"Rin-senpai, it's beautiful! Thank you, thank you so much" he shouted and grabbed Rin, pulling him down into a hug which he returned; "C-can you put it on for me?" He mumbled into the jacket shoulder, only loud enough for Rin to hear.

The taller boy pulled up sharply and looked Nitori in the face "Of course! I mean, yeah okay, just turn around"

Nitori turned around so his back was facing Rin's chest and he handed him the necklace out of the box. Unclasping the cord, he pulled it around the thin neck and re-clasped it, feeling Ai shiver slightly as his hand brushed against his neck. That wasn't the only thing Rin felt however; he also felt the small boys body shake slightly and a small sob escape his lips.

"Hey" he said sharply, pulling Nitori's shoulders so they were facing each other "What's wrong?"

"It's just, you've brought me something as beautiful as this and all I got you in return was a stupid photograph. I just wanted to get you something important because…because I like you Rin-senpai. I like you a lot" The tears were flowing freely now from Nitori's eyes and Rin found himself not being able to move.

Ai  _liked him_? Oh god, Rin was not prepared for this moment. He must have looked like a right idiot, his mouth opening and closing while trying to find something to say. Instead, he brought his hand up to the small face below him and wiped away the tears with his thumb;

"Ai, Look at me" Nitori looked up, and met Rin's eyes, who had gotten slightly closer to his face. "Your present to me is one of the best things I have ever received in my life and I will be ever grateful for it. Ai, I like you too you idiot" He finished softly and leant down further, every second their faces got closer together.

Ai reached up and wrapped his arms around Rin's neck. With that, the space between the 2 boys was closed.

It was a soft kiss, warm and inviting. Both pairs of lips were slightly chapped from the cold air but they were soon warmed up. Rin, leaning down took his hands from Ai's face and gently placed them on his small waist as their lips moved in synchronization. Seconds, minutes, Rin lost track of time and couldn't be bothered to focus on it either. Eventually, the two needed air and pulled apart, only to rest their foreheads together while they caught their breath with smiles plastered on their faces.

It wasn't even the start of the New Year yet. But, Rin knew that it was going to be an amazing one.

"Hey, look, it's snowing!" Nitori laughed and pulled away, looking up at the sky where sure enough, large snowflakes had begun to fall "Isn't it beautiful Rin-senpai?"

The red-haired boy looked at the grey-haired boy and at their now-entwined hands, and then brought his eyes up to his face. Heart beating as he looked at the snowflakes trapped in the younger-boys hair and eyelashes, his pink cheeks, and that smile. It all made Rin breathe in a little sharper and cause his heart to lurch once more.

"Yeah, it really is beautiful"


End file.
